Always and Forever
by LokiDisturbia
Summary: A Lokane one-shot. Spoiler warning for Thor: The Dark World!


Completely ignores the Jane-Thor pairing, yeah I know it's a major element of the movies, but yeah. Still goes with the Thor and Thor: The Dark World storyline though. WARNING: SPOILER ALERT.

This scene takes place after Jane arrives on Asgard and Loki is freed.

Jane walked up to the tall, lean, dark haired man (or should she say god) in front of her and slapped him smartly across the cheek. "That was for New York." She said, venom dripping from her voice.

Loki only laughed and said, "I like her."

Jane looked away, slightly affronted and slightly pleased. I mean COME ON, this was LOKI we're talking about. He just... Has a way...

Thor turned and talked to more of his warrior friends. Jane loved him, but not in THAT way. He had been a more good friend than she would ever have thought. Jane looked at him, smiling a little.

"Admiring the brother, eh?"

Jane turned to notice that Loki was still staring at her intently, lips minutely curling upward in a smile.

"He is a friend. Nothing more. I never really was one for the big buff blondes.." Jane mused, as truthfully as possible.

Ironic. She was being as truthful as possible to the God of Mischief and Lies. She smirked at the thought.

Loki tilted his head the side.

"You have interesting musings... For a mortal..." Was all that he said.

Jane gasped. Seriously. That was so NOT fair. He could read her freaking mind. She grabbed her head with both hands as if to block him out, which only made him laugh. She was getting irritated and let out a "Hmmph!"

* * *

Jane felt as if time itself were slowing down. One of the Dark Elves had thrown something at her. She had seen what it had done to other soldiers perfectly fine. And now it was hurtling at her and she stood frozen to the spot.

Suddenly, she was flying, flying out of the path of the weapon. All she saw was a flash of green and black. She looked up and saw Loki. And that was it. The moment. The moment in which she lost her heart. Or maybe considering the circumstances and those involved, the moment that her heart was stolen. From that moment on, nothing existed for Jane, nothing tethered her to life as this one thing did.

Loki.

* * *

Loki felt dead. He had been stabbed moments ago, he could feel the life draining out of him. His brother had left him already to look at the wounds of others, thinking Loki to be dead.

He had been abandoned.

Suddenly, he felt two small, cold, slender fingered hands on either side of his face.

"Loki." He heard a faint whisper and it sounded distraught. It sounded worried. Like the world might end if he left it.

"J..Ja.." Was all he managed to get out before her lips were on hers, kissing him.

At that moment, Loki felt something deep within him. A connection. This woman was his life line, his tether.

Jane pulled out a small glass bottle from underneath her dress, affixed around her neck with a long, thin cord wire. A deep blue liquid sloshed back and forth in it.

Frigga had given this to her minutes before she had been slaughtered by Malekith. "If used correctly, it has unmatched healing powers." Frigga had said, before using her hands to curl Jane's fingers around the bottle. "Use it well"

Not even thinking once, she pulled the cork from the top, and slightly parting Loki's lips, she poured in the liquid.

Loki did not stir. Jane turned away, tears running down her eyes.

Then she heard groaning, and she whipped her head back in time to see Loki's eyes open, a beautiful glowing green. He took in his savior as she laughed and cried at the same time.

Loki decided. Jane was his.

* * *

Loki and Jane threw their heads back laughing. A little black haired girl and a brown haired boy played nearby, running after each other and after one had caught the other, running to Thor who was seated nearby and climbing on his lap, asking their dear 'Uncle Sor" to tell them stories.

Thor's bellowing laugh echoed through the room and he ruffled the boy's hair while holding the girl close, gladly obliging their request.

Loki and Jane sat next to each other, hands clasped as they watched their children.

Loki turned to Jane and asked her, "Remember when you first met me?"

Jane grinned in memory and said, "I remember. Of course. I slapped you."

Loki laughed. "Yes you did! Feisty, eh?"

Jane blushed and playfully smacked Loki's shoulder.

Loki got up, and pulling Jane to her feet, they both walked over to the balcony.

In front of them was Asgard, golden in all its glory, high slopes rising it seemed endlessly. And beyond that, was the universe unknown, which did truly stretch endlessly.

Jane took in the view. She would NEVER get used to it. Leaning down, Loki planted a kiss on the top of Jane's head.

"Always and forever."


End file.
